


Let It Be

by DrunkFujoshi



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkFujoshi/pseuds/DrunkFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She hears Max’s breath hitch as she kisses him. He tastes like the wastelands, dusty and stale, but between his breaths, which become more and more frantic as he tries to catch his breath between her mouth, she can feel an excitement to him that must have laid dormant for so long, he had forgotten it had ever existed."</p><p>Just another "Max returns and him and Furiosa have sex" fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

When Max finally returns to the citadel, only a few months have past. Furiosa finds him in the chambers of the wives-no they are no longer the wives, they are free, they are the girls. The four of them are fawning over him like he’s a lost bird they’ve found, not the near feral man who’d pointed a shotgun at them and grunted his demands for water so many months ago. 

It reminds Furiosa of before Imortan Joe was dead and how the wives, acted when she would visit. They would offer her mother’s milk and insist on stories from the outside, stories of The Green Place of Many Mothers. Now Joe is long dead and, the wives surround Max, asking for stories of the wasteland. They tell him of the new seeds they’ve planted, the new plants that have started to grow, and much to his reluctance, insist that he feel the baby kick inside Dag. 

He looks at up at Furiosa when she comes in. A bit more ragged physically, he’s not much worse for wear. His eyes while still lost, look like that of a man, not a scared animal. Furiosa feels a pang of relief, she was not sure how well his state of mind would fare back out in the wasteland. He does however look exhausted and Furiosa suggests to him that he stay, at least for the next day or two while they replenish his supplies and get him situated with a new vehicle. 

She brings him back to her quarters. She is unsure of the last time he’d slept in a bed and for all he’s done, she is fine with giving up her own room for the night. She kept her original quarters which are small and clean; she’s never had much need for anything vast and wide unless it was the landscape. Max follow Furiosa through the door and enters, callused hand still gripping his pack, large eyes darting around as if he expects to be jumped any minute. Furiosa knows by now that this wariness, this fight or flight is stamped so deep inside him. For him the thought of a place where he doesn’t need to be on guard is unfeasible. 

“Well, this is it”. She doesn’t expect much of a response, he’s said little but a few grunts the entire walk. She unstraps her artificial arm, revealing the red welts it’s left in her skin. Leaving it on a chair off to the side, she looks at Max. “It’s good to see you.”

Max just nods as Furiosa continues. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, of course we’ll give you any supplies you need. I-… We are all grateful for what you did for us.”  
He shakes his head. “Mm… that was you.. the wives-”

“You saved me” She interrupts. 

Furiosa had heard him say his name as she lay dying, as he frantically had managed to give her his own blood, but had not been sure if was just a hallucination or a fever dream. The others had confirmed it a few days after he had vanished. Max. 

He cleared his throat, eyes once again darting around. 

She drops the subject. Max was one words were easily lost to. “As I said, you can stay. I know the girls would appreciate it. I would too.”  
She reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

He flinches slightly at the hand, she wonders how few times he had physical contact out in the world that didn’t come with violent intent. Max moves his hand on top of hers, and with surprising gentleness pulls it off his shoulder and holds it up to his face, almost studying it. 

Slowly letting go of her hand, he opens his mouth. 

“I…. “ he blinks a few times, trying to compose together the words. Then he leans forward and kisses her hand. It’s timid and chaste, the hesitant kiss of a small child. He pulls back almost immediately, as if he’s crossed a line he was never supposed to tread. There go his eyes again, darting back and forth. 

Grabbing his short hair with her hand, Furiosa pulls him back into a kiss. She has no such hesitation, and she hears Max’s breath hitch as she kisses him. He tastes like the wastelands, dusty and stale, but between his breaths, which become more and more frantic as he tries to catch his breath between her mouth, she can feel an excitement to him that must have laid dormant for so long, he had forgotten it had ever existed. 

He pulls back, holding one hand out, scarred and callused. She thinks for a moment that he’s telling her to stop, but his hand slowly touches the side of her breast. She watches his eyes as his hand follows down the curve of her breast, past her ribcage, the deep scar from a time when he thought he’d lost her, further down to her hips, covered in a series of belts. 

Max lowers himself to the ground, bracing himself on his knees and the balls of his feet, so he is eye-level to Furiosa’s pelvis.   
She allows him to fumble nervously at her belts, fingers shaking as he attempts to vocalize his desires to her. “Please… You’re so..”   
Her belts fall to the floor and he moves his hands to the waistband of her pants, clumsily tugging them downwards. 

“I.. Just.. let me…” His words cease as his mouth touches the lower regions of her body. Furiosa gasps as his tongue moves slowly against her, sucking on her clit. Furiosa grabs his hair once again with her good arm and braces herself against the wall. Her breathing intensifies.   
It might be seconds, or hours, she’s not sure. She is lost in the amazing warmth and pressure of Max’s mouth on her, both his hands on her hips, his head slowly going up and down in small motions. 

Furiosa comes in a low moan, her whole body shuddering, pulling his hair with her fisted hand, pushing his mouth against her, drawing out her orgasm.   
She shudders a final time and lets go of his hair. Max stands up, a desperate look on his face. She can read his desire, his feelings, everything in his eyes. There are no need for words that are as barren as the wastelands. He leans forward again and kisses her. Furiosa tastes herself in his mouth, washing away the dust and stale taste that had once been there. 

Furiosa wastes no time pulling off her shirt and boots, then kicks off her pants that now puddle around her ankles. She stands in front of Max, naked, her muscular and scarred body, as beautiful and as strong as her ferocious will. 

Max undresses himself much more hesitantly. He sits down on the side of the bed, and unbuckles the straps of her leg brace. Furiosa wonders when was the last time he was naked in front of someone of his own free will. He pulls off his boots and trousers and sits on the bed, as if not sure how well he can stand without the brace. His body is scared and bronzed by the sun, and Furiosa can see how he holds himself in a tense position, his internal scars just as visible as the ones that mark his body.   
“Hey…” Furiosa walks over to him and puts reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Max clears his throat, making a small gesture to his left leg. “It… not sure if I can… might be best if we…” 

Understanding what he means, she helps him ease back onto the bed before she straddles him. She takes his cock in her hand and gently strokes it in a rhythmic motion while he gasps in surprise and bucks into her hand. He becomes hard fast and she firmly holds his cock with her hand as she lowers herself onto it, guiding him into her. The sensation of him inside her is almost overwhelming and Max’s hips jerk up, both his hands on her waist pulling her downwards farther into him.

Furiosa arches her back at the feeling of the rest of him entering her. She learns forward, letting Max continue to jerk his hips up and down into her. She digs her fingers into his shoulder, using it to brace herself as Max continues to thrust into her. She shifts slightly, gaining better control of her thighs and starts to move up and down with him as well. He moans and relaxes his movements, trusting her now, not so fearful of loosing control. One of her breasts finds its way into Max’s hand, he gently kisses and bites at her nipple as she continues to rock back and forth on him. He climaxes, hands digging into the sides of her hips, his voice a low groan. She waits for him to reclaim his equilibrium before she pulls herself off of him, her thighs sore and slicked with his cum. 

He rolls onto his side looking at her once again with those eyes, for a rare moment tranquil and focused. He gives her another awkward kiss on the side of her mouth and clears his throat. She sees his eyes begin to dart around again. 

“Hey.” Furiosa gently puts her hand on his shoulder once more. “Stay here.” 

Max starts to open his mouth, starts to shake his head, starts to push himself up again, fumble with his clothes and leg brace and once again vanish into the wasteland. She watches as his eyes focus on her. He closes his mouth, and with a quick nod, slowly eases his way down onto the bed again. 

Furiosa strokes his hair gently, and watches as Max closes his eyes and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
